Lighting Force Agency VS Master X
by Charles Roberts
Summary: LFA Race over to Brazil caves to find the Golden Lazer gun but Master X have put a spell on the Tiny Toons and Oddmails into his servents now Alexnader and his team raceing for the gun before Master X get there.


The Return of Master X(AKA as Julius Jackal) A LFA crossover   
  
LFA Chartures are owned by Aaron Roberts (C)   
Tiny Toons Chartures are owend by Warner Borthers (C)   
The Oddimals and Jags are owned by Brooke Michelle (C)   
Dragon Ball Z are owend by some Japanese prodiction (C)   
Pokemon Chartures are owned by Warner Borthers (C)   
The Chartures of this story   
Aaron Roberts as Commander Alexander Armington   
Ricky Roberts as Razor Armington   
????? as Jones Soundman   
Tony Danza as Shadolar   
Jim Cummings as Julius Jackal/Master X   
Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo/"U"/"Y"   
Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon   
Kath Soucie as Fifi Lafume   
Daniel Wheeler as D-boy Whitewulf   
Brooke Michelle as Zuccini   
Alyson Court as Olivia   
Cjarles Adler as Buster   
Tress Macneille as Babs   
Danny Cooksey as Montana Max   
Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck   
Tom Kenny as Boomer   
Anthony Daniels as Bandit   
The J.A.M. as Jinx/Jags   
B.J. Ward as Aurora   
  
Alexander Armington   
Sonic Expolison   
Kamahama   
Descuto Disk   
Rapid Gun   
Lighting Shock   
Super Sin-human 1-35 His hiddent powers   
Pokemon Chartures   
Lighting (Pikachue)   
Flame (Charzard)   
Bule Wave (Blastoies)   
Deamon (Houndom)   
Fire Bird (Motres)   
Ice (Arcoundo)   
Thunder (Zapadose)   
Spirt Bird (Luga)   
Cat (Mewtwo)   
Fox (Alakazam)   
Flame (Farion)   
Dark Sun (Umbiorne)   
Rapid Fire (Arcaine)   
Razor Armington   
Raptor Blast   
Sprit Bome   
Scater Blast   
Teleportaion   
Kamaham   
Super Sin-human 1-34   
Digmon   
Gilimon   
Tairmon   
Agumon   
Dark Agumon   
Renamon   
Caliomon   
Jones Sounman   
Megafone   
Bo's   
Swords   
Stars   
Imates the great Movie Kung-Fu masters   
Pokemon   
Slicer   
Sisor   
Primape   
Dargonie   
Sandswre   
Sandslash   
LFA Transportation   
2001 Poniac Firebird Trans-Am  
2002 Ford Focuis   
Tom-Cat Jet Fighter   
Firefox   
Airwolf   
Weapons   
Swords   
Bo's   
Sfath   
Si's   
Nija Stars   
  
Introduction  
There was a time when the real world didn't know that a person could easily travel across dimensions and different worlds to meet toons and anti-toons.   
All that changed in the Year of Our Lord, 2002.   
One person actually had the power to cause such a rift to occur, but even he knew that such a thing, while an excellent means of making a living, couldn't possibly be safe for the common man.   
The Cartoon World in particular, needed to be safe for tourists.   
The man, sharing his plan with the president of the United States, George W. Bush, entered into a contract to protect this brave new world. A new agency was forged by this man, in order to not only protect the lives of the people of the Real World, but do defend those of the Cartoon World, so that the two dimensions, crossed by fate, would coincide with one another.   
The man's name: Alexander "Lightning" Armington.   
This is his story.and the story of the New Lightning Force Agency.   
Lighting flash and Explode  
BOOM!   
Head of the LFA Agency Alexander Armington [Armington salutes] Aaron Roberts  
Vice Head of agency Ricky Roberts as the voice of Razor Armington [Razor in a stance pose]   
Agent Smith Jackson [Folded his Arms] Denzel Washington   
Lt. Nicky Chang [Bowing at the cameras] Jacky Chan   
Sargeant Rams Malone [Standing in a karate pose] Jim Kelly   
USSA Chicago Chife Mickey Carmaker [ Looking a the cameras] Jung Juliet  
LFA Recut Jones Soundman (Making sound of a turmpit) ??????   
360 digres and the shot of Acme Acers, Californa and Chicago, Illinois   
Fade Out.   
The Return of Master X.  
Written By Aaron Roberts   
Edit by Daniel Wheeler   
One day at Shadolar Screate Lare in Acme Acers (Los Angeles), Californa when Master X was paceing back and fowrder to think another plan to take over Acme Acers when his master Shadolar called him.   
  
Shadolar: Julius.   
  
Master X: Yes my loard?   
  
Shadolar: I am at full power and I been think about the Tiny Toons and the Oddimals fighting skills I want you use the speal that can turn Toons in to servents and let theme help me take over the world.   
  
Master X: Well I will not go agent your word I will use Montana Max into your plan to lure the tiny toons and the oddimals HA HA HA HA!  
  
Commercal : 2002 Eastern Sim-finals As Alexander Armington and Sackhouse as the Detorit Pistons VS Vence Carter and the Toronto Raptors at the place of Round 2 Game 1 Pistons and Raptors on EA Sports Channle 4.   
  
  
Acme Acers Juvinal Center were was Montana Max was washing close from the juvinals untill Master X appered.   
  
Montana Max: What do you whant with me Maxter X?   
  
Master X: (Have a cast a spel on Montana Max) From the powers of Shadolar make this boy become my servent.   
  
Specal XF: Boom.   
  
Montana Max: (is Trance like) What is your wish master?   
  
Master X: I want you to go to the Loonavirstiy and tell the toons and the oddimals you have been reform and you want to give a party in your manshion then you lock the doors and windos, and then I will use this spel that I cast   
on you so My Master can take over the Acme Acers and the Toon World HA HA HA HA!  
  
Montana Max: (Trance voice) Yes Master.   
  
Oh no now Montana is going lure the toon into a trap that will turn them into servents will the LFA come to the rescue or it will be to late say tune to these daring conclosion of the New Adventers of the Lighting Force Agency To becontune   
  
At the Acme Acers International airport the Tiny toons gane and Oddimals are wating for a copual freinds from Chicago, Illinois and there Delta Jet came in for a landing.  
  
Buster: They are hear let meet them.   
  
D-Boy: Who Buster?   
  
Buster: Our friends Alexander, Razor Armington and there new recute.   
  
D-Boy: Who is Alexander Armington?   
  
Buster: Alexander Armington is the head of the Lighting Force Agency because he help up to deffet Evil Barney, and he helping us in Battle Fighters 2XX1.   
  
D-Boy: Oh!   
  
Alexander and Razor: Hay Guys and Fifi.   
  
Tiny Toons: Hay Alexander and Razor.   
  
Fifi: Bonjor Alex.  
  
Alexander; So while I was away what happen hear.   
  
D-Boy: Last time when you not hear we were fighting Master X and Shaldor, Master X was using Bata Vires that try to kill us but we save Fifi with the Magical Furt and defet Master X.   
  
Alexander: Master X him computer bring up Master X files.   
  
Computer: Master X wanted in 13 states and 7 Contreys he is arm and dangouis the toon government can't hanle him so they sent the real world goverment to put the Lighting Force Agency on this case.   
  
Alexander: It is ture so Master X is behind this finaly I have a worive oppent.  
  
Babs: Alex what so worivey?   
  
Alexander: A worivey Oppent means that this oppent can't be killed so that I have a Worive oppent.   
  
Babs: Oh.   
  
Alexander: Oh Toons and Oddmails I want you to meet the new recute Jones Soundmouth.   
  
Jone: Hi.   
  
Tiny Toons and Oddmails: Hi.   
  
Buster: Oh Alex, Razor and Jones I want you to me D-Boy and the Oddimals.   
  
D-Boy: Hi  
  
Oddimals: hi   
  
Alexander, Razor, Jones: Hi.   
  
D-Boy: So you are the famous Alexander Armington.   
  
Alexander: And I heard about you and you have hiddent powers so do I.   
  
D-Boy: What?   
  
Alexander: I can go up to Super Shin-Human 35 and Razor can go up to Super Shin-Human 34.   
  
While they talking Montana Max came up to them.   
  
Buster: What do you want Max?   
  
Montana: I am reforme they rlese me yesterday so I want to Invite you and your freinds to my Reforme party at my manshion.   
  
Babs: I thought you never give party to us before.   
  
Montana: I want to do something specal to pay back what dammage that I done.   
  
Buster: Well Ok Max Alexander, Razor, and Jones Whant to Come to the party.   
  
Alexander: I don't know but I don't Turst Max.   
  
Buster: Me too but I have to take a chane.   
  
Alexander: Me, Razor and Jones will be there but we will ptore the manshion for any sing of Master X.   
  
Buster: Shure.   
  
Montana: (Trance Mine) Ha HA HA you foose yould shouldin trust me now you will walk into a trap that I and my master have plane HA HA HA.   
  
at Montana Max Manshion the Toons and oddmials were partying and Alexander, Razor and Jones were protoring the mansion   
  
Untill Master X shows up.   
  
Master X: HA HA HA hello my motral emerys.   
  
Toons and Oddimals: Master X!   
  
Buster and D-Boy: What do you want Master X?  
  
Master X: Simple you are going to help me take over Acme Acers and the World and thanks to my servent Montana Max. And Montana lock the doors so there other frineds would not interfier.   
  
Montana: (Trance like) Yes master computer lock all the doors.   
  
Computer: Locking all doors.   
  
Buster: We shouldent trust you Max   
  
Montana: You are so gubal.   
  
Master X: (Have a cast a spel on Montana Max) From the powers of Shadolar make these Toons and oddimals become my servents.  
  
Specal XF; Boom!   
  
Toons and Oddimals: (Trance like) Yes master.   
  
Master X: HA HA HA   
  
Alexander has heard this and rush to the door, Razor, Jones was there.   
  
Alexander: Dark Sun I chose you.   
  
Dark Sun: (They can talk) What up Alex.   
  
Alexander: I need you to break this door down   
  
Drak Sun: All Right.   
  
Alexander: Dark Sun use you strongest Tackle attact and Increse you speed to 18.4   
  
Drak Sun: I give it all Tackel attack.   
  
Dark Sun broke the door down.   
  
Alexander: Dark Sun return.   
  
When Alexander, Razor and Jones got there there were too late because Master X have turn the toons and Oddmials into his servents.   
  
Alexander: Master X what you have done.   
  
Master X: So the Famous Alexander and his LFA are her to spot me HA HA HA servents get them.   
  
Tiny Toons and Oddimals: Yes master   
  
Alexander: Guys we have to call our poweful mons   
  
Razor: Let Do it.   
  
Alexander: Lighting, Flame, Cat, and Fox I chouse you.  
  
Lighting: Troble Alex?   
  
Flame: Finaly I am ready to fight.   
  
Cat: I sence greater evil.   
  
Fox: I also sence it.   
  
Alexander: We got to spot my frinends they are now evil servents.   
  
Razor: Are you ready Gillimon?   
  
Gillimon: I am ready Razor.   
  
Razor: Let Do it, Digmofiy Digpolvioulsion.   
  
Gillimon: Gillimon Digvole to Growmon.   
  
Jones: Primeape, Slicer, and Sandswe I chouse you.   
  
Primeape: All right jones how been doing   
  
Slicer: Boy I felt begood out of that ball.   
  
Sandswe: What roung Jones.   
  
When D-boy use his Engery Blash at the LFA They duck out and Alexander returnd on back at him.   
  
Alexander: Rapid Gun!!!  
  
But Shirley has fire a nother blast at the LFA and they got out of the way.   
  
Razor: Whol that a close one Raptor Blast!!!!   
  
Master X use his blast to hit Jones but he calls Slicers to use his sowrds dances attack.   
  
Jones: Slicer Sowards Dances Attack.   
  
Slicer: Right Jones   
  
Slicer jump in front of Master X and Jones and starts going in crucals and the beam hit but it fase out.  
  
Slicer: Slicer Slicer Slicer Slicer and spots spining.   
  
Master X: Inferore Beast you will not get in the way for the last time Troops let us leve.   
  
Trance Toons and Oddiamls: Yes master.   
  
And They vances.   
  
Razor: Were you think he is going.   
  
Alexander: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.   
  
Jones: What dose Master X whant?   
  
Alexander: I don't know but i have heard that the golden Arwors of Rick Matolia was barrery in the caves near Sao Jose, Brazil I have a friend in Rio De Janeiro that oldes me a favor.  
  
Razor: So we off to Brazil.   
  
To becontune.   
  
Transport Lighting jet carier from Acme Acers, California to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil   
  
co-Ploit Alexander Armington   
c0-ploit Razor Armington   
  
Brazilint time 5:34 p.m.   
  
Location Rio de Janeiro, Brazil   
  
Alexander arive to his friend house.   
  
Joese: Who is it?   
  
Alexander: Carparday it your old Friend Alex.   
  
Joese: Alexander Armington how are you doing?   
  
Alexander: Fine, Joese meet my friends Razor Armington and Jones Soundman  
  
Joese: Hi I am Joese Matolia desendet of Rick Matolia.   
  
Razor and Jones: Hi   
  
Alexander: Well Joese I got bad news Master X and Shadolar is back and have my friends as servent.   
  
Joese: You means our hometown heros the Oddimals and Tiny Toons?   
  
Alexander: Yes.   
  
Joese: Oh great we must live at one to my desented Caves in Sao Jose.   
  
Alexander: Let go.   
  
Menwile at Shadolar Secreat lare near Rio De Janeiro, Brazil Shadolar have receve a vison of Alexander and Joese.   
  
Shadolar: Julius you must take the troops to spot Alexnader and the descendet of Rick Matolia before they get to the cave in Sao Jose, Brazil.   
  
Master X: Don't you worie my servents and I will meet them in Sao Jose before they get to the cave, Troops we must live for Sao Jose, Brazil.   
  
Tiny Toons and Oddiamls: Yes master.   
  
They left.   
  
Sao Jose, Barzil  
  
Alexander, Razor, Jones, and Joese have got out of the Ford Focus and walk to the Caves of the Golden Arwors but he secens something   
  
Alexander: Guys listen did you hear that?   
  
Razor: Yea I hear that.   
  
Jones: Me too.   
  
Joese: Master X, the Tiny Toons, and oddimals are near we are about to walk into a trap.   
  
Alexander: weapons out Lasers guns set to stun.   
  
Razor, Jones, and Joese: Yes sir.   
  
Master X: Attack them my servents.   
  
Tiny Toons and Oddimals: Yes master.   
  
The Toons, Oddimals, Master X, and LFA fired at each other when Alexander was near the cave entrects to the Goldne Lazer gun that cange them back to normal.   
  
Alexander: Cover me I am going to go for the Lazer.   
  
LFA: Yes Sir.   
  
Master X: GRRR he is going for the Lazers D-Boy, Toons come with me the rest of you keep them at bay.   
  
Tiny Toons and Oddimals: Yes master.   
  
Alexander have found the Golden Lazer but D-Boy fire a kamahama at him and Alex have flip over the ball.   
  
Alexander: D-boy I don't want to fight you and the toons.   
  
Master X: We have you surrointed Alex give you self up HA HA HA!   
  
Then he relise he have shin blood on him as well and pokemon.   
  
Alexander: Lighting and Cat I chouse you.   
  
Lighting: You need help.   
  
Cat: I will show Master X who is the powerfull being on this world.   
  
Alexnader: Yea attack them but stund them, D-boy, Shirley, Master X are mine.   
  
Lighting and Cat: Ok.   
  
While Lighting and Cat was stuning the Toons Alexander have charging his Powers up to the Level he have gon before.   
  
Alexander: Super Shin-human Level 35 ARRRRRGED! (Boom)   
  
His body is gowling at bright red and he was ready.   
  
D-boy, Shirley, and Master X: Kamahama Blast.   
  
THey fired the Triple Kamahama but Alex about to do the same thing.   
  
Alexander: Kamahama Blast.   
  
His Kamaham is bigger then theres and whipe eacth outher out.   
  
D-Boy, Shirley, and Master X(was shock): What how can it be.   
  
With great speed he knock out D-boy and Shirley But he sent Master X through the Rock Wall and went for the Gun and he grab it and say.   
  
Alexander: Rapid Fire.   
  
Alexander fire the lazer and the toons returnd to normal. then he went outside and did the same thing with the oddimals.   
  
Buster: Boy I was asleep.   
  
D-Boy: Master X have got the beter drop on us.   
  
Alexander: Are you guy returnd to normal?  
  
Fifi: Yes my love.   
  
Boomer: Where is Master X.   
  
Alexander: You know what he not finsh with us.   
  
Then Master X came out through the Rock Wall and was mad.   
  
Master X: I am not finsh with you Alexander for now my master Shadolar is at full power by now then Shadolar and I will take over the world and he is 10 time more powerful than you HA HA HA HA!   
  
Then Master X have disaperd.   
  
Alexander: We will cross path agend Master X then I will finsh you and your Master I will squar it.   
  
The Alexander hand the Golden Lazer Gun back to Joese Matolia but he hand it back to him.   
  
Joese: You keep it.   
  
Alexander: Why?   
  
Joese: It will met the same thing to my desendeit Rick and he will be happy if you take it he say it is yours.   
  
Alexander: Thanks I will put it in the my safe place Adios Capadery.   
  
Joese: Adios Senor.   
  
On the Lighting Force Agency Carirer Jet Alexander and D-Boy was talking.   
  
D-Boy: Your friend was the Descendt of the Brazil Hearo.   
  
Alexander: Yea He was a friend that help me alot.   
  
D-Boy: Oh by the way Fifi is my girl.   
  
Alexander: I know that but she have a weekens for boy and I save her alot of times so techcaley she is my girl.   
  
D-Boy: No she not.   
  
Alexander: She is.   
  
D-Boy: No she not.   
  
Alexander: She is   
  
Fifi have interup the two.   
  
Fifi: Actley I like you both as my boyfriends.   
  
Alexander and D-boy: Realy?   
  
Fifi: Yes.   
  
Alexander and D-boy: We didn't know that.   
  
Fifi: It true.   
  
Alexander: Scene we dating the same girl let contenue.   
  
D-Boy: I agree.   
  
Fifi: Kiss me my two lovers.   
  
Alexander and D-Boy: Sure.   
  
Alexander and D-Boy kiss Fifi, Fifi kiss Alex, D-Boy right back and they folting on air.   
  
Menwile in Shadolar screat lare.   
  
Shadolar: My power is at Full Charge now Master X we will go up there to destory the Lighting Force Agency and aspecy Alexander Armington.   
  
Master X: but my loard I have seen Alexander Powers he went to Super Shin Human Level 35 no one can't go that high.   
  
Shadolar: Well I am at Level 37 his power will be no match for my HA HA HA.   
  
The End???????  
  
Next time on LFA  
  
Aaron Roberts:Shadolar have relese the Werewolves of Hell and setted them lose on Acme Acers that will change the Tiny Toons and Oddmails into werewolves will Alexnader and his team find the cure before it is too late find out later on Lighting Force Agency Crossover.   
  
(Rolling Creedts) 


End file.
